


Playing Hooky

by Megs1001



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megs1001/pseuds/Megs1001
Summary: The next morning reimagined.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Playing Hooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts).



> I have one long-neglected (I'm not allowed to say "abandoned") story that's in half-written fanfic purgatory, sorry, I mean on temporary hiatus and another that's mostly written, but as of yet, unfinished, but since Madnephelite asked so nicely, here is whatever this is...

Vic awoke to the rattle of her pipes as the bathroom faucet creaked on. All peaceful vestiges of sleep instantly vanished as her eyes landed on the uniform draped over her chair. The frantic pounding of her heart and blood roaring in her ears nearly drowned out the shower's spray. Her body's fight or flight screamed go, go, go.

Leaping from the bed, she rushed to her dresser, grabbing at the first clothes she touched. Mismatched, too small, out of season, didn't matter, she just needed something till she could get to the station and change. Fumbling with her pants, she cursed as the water shut off. Hopping on one foot, she thrust her legs into the pants and pulled them up as the door opened. 

Cringing inwardly, Vic turned to see Ripley standing in the doorway, towel slung low around his hips. The sight of him fresh from the shower, his toned chest and six pack abs covered in a sheen of moisture simultaneously froze her in her tracks and set fire to her blood. 

"Hey," he said, almost shyly, "Didn't mean to wake you. Hope you don't mind I used your shower." 

Lucas looked somewhat puzzled, his brow furrowing slightly at Vic's clothes. "Your shift's not till 9, right? Where are you off to already?" he asked.

A stray droplet of water slipped off Lucas's sandy curls, catching Vic's eye. Time slowed almost to a stop as she watched it land on his collarbone and slowly dribble a trail over one very well defined pec. Shivering, Vic licked her lips, barely restraining herself from rushing to trace its path with her mouth. The urge to taste him again nearly overwhelming her.

Victoria Hughes could be called a lot of things... impulsive, obstinate, even impetuous, but above all, those things made her a woman of action. Shoving her pants back down, she kicked them off and reached for her bra clasp. "Nowhere. WE are NOT going anywhere else but right here," she said with a smirk.

They closed the distance between them in the span of a heartbeat, meeting in a frenzied tangle of lips and limbs. His towel falling forgotten to the floor. Clinging to each other, they tumbled back onto the bed.

Despite spending the better part of the previous day and a half together in bed, Lucas couldn't get enough of this woman. In fact, he wasn't sure he ever would.

Through the haze of passion, an unpleasant realization niggled to the surface. "Wait, Vic," he protested, pulling back slightly, "Vic-toriaaa."

Vic pouted, her mission to lap all remaining traces of his shower from his neck and shoulders thwarted, "What?" she grumbled.

"What about your shift? As much as I want this, we don't have time or you're gonna be late," he said regretfully.

Vic sighed, frowning. "Maybe we could be quick?" She giggled, "But we're probably not gonna be, are we? What if... what if... we both call in sick?" She asked as she traced the outline of his nipple with her fingernail. "You are the really, *really* big boss and all."

Lucas shook his head. "Vic, we shouldn't... we can't. It sets a bad precedent. We're already, we..." he cut off with a hiss as her hand trailed lower and she traced the edge of that same fingernail up and around the length of his already painfully hard cock.

"Maybe, maybe just this once?" She asked, batting her eyes at him, nimble fingers still busy.

He nodded mutely, completely under her spell, agreeable to anything she proposed.

Beaming back at him, Vic snagged her phone off the nightstand with her free hand, still not releasing her grip on his manhood. Schooling her features, she cleared her throat and waited for the call to ring through. 

Forcing herself to sound pitiful, she said, "Hello, Captain? It's Vic Hughes. I'm not gonna be able to make it in today; I need to use some sick leave. I'm really sorry to leave you guys short-handed... I can text Cooper from B shift to see if he'll cover if you want, but I must be going down, ahem, I mean coming down with something and I'd better stay in bed. Yes sir, thank you, sir." Vic gave a fake little, pathetic cough before hanging up and sliding down the mattress with an evil grin.

Lucas stared at her in awe and more than a little disbelief. "Really? It was really just that easy for you? How often... have you done this before?"

"What? No... no, no, I've never done that before, I don't even like to call in when I'm actually sick and this, I've definitely never done anything like this with someone like you before," she said, shaking her head, then cocked it to the side and smiled mischieviously. "You apparently bring out the naughty side of me... now, do you need to call anyone before I get back to being a bad, bad girl?"

Lucas swallowed hard and grabbed for his phone, bobbling it in his haste as Vic made good on her previous Freudian slip and took him in her mouth.

"Hello, Cindy, yeah, sorry to bother you so early, but uh, I need you to um, clear my schedule for the day. Somethingg'sss come up and I won't be in... in the office today. Yeah, uh rest? Right, um, I'll probably just spend the day in bed. Thanks, see you Monday," he croaked out before ending the call and tossing his phone aside.

Reaching down, he hauled Vic up against him, then kissing her hard, rolled her back against the pillows. Panting, he admonished her, "Now then, Ms. Hughes, I believe we need to have a discussion about your conduct..."

Vic giggled, pulling his mouth back down to hers, "Yes, sir! Ready for my punishment, Chief!"


End file.
